


The Arcade for Lonely People

by ellietuesday



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arcades, College, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cute Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Modern Era, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellietuesday/pseuds/ellietuesday
Summary: Chiaki meets her lucky classmate at a secluded arcade in a lonely alleyway.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 27





	The Arcade for Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki X Nagito fic??? Modern, Non-Despair, College AU :p   
> Again, a short one-shot of some sorts lolol

The Time-Zone was a secluded arcade in the back of a suspicious alleyway, it was Chiaki's favorite. Although she's played almost every game there and they have shitty prizes, she still enjoyed it. They had a nice lounge with couches and a TV for counsels, and they had a vending machine which surprisingly worked...well at least most of the time. Chiaki was always the only one there, she knew she was the only one keeping the place in business. Sometimes she'd sit on the couch and catch up on homework or study, some time's she'd play some of the luck games which she'd always lose to, but for the most part, she would sit on the couch and play her Nintendo switch.

It was around 4:30 pm, Chiaki only had afternoon and morning classes so she just had some homework to do. Chiaki walked down the alleyway and pushed the wooden door open, as she walked in she saw a familiar white, fluff ahoge which belonged to the boy who sat in front of her in her computer science and programming class. His name was Nagito Komaeda, he was nice but kind of mysterious and often spoke about hope and stuff like that. Chiaki had spoken to him a few times, he usually is the one to wake her up when she falls asleep in class. He was sweet but had a strange yet melancholy aura to him, Chiaki liked that about him. She knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

Chiaki began walking towards him, noticing he was looking at a 2-Player luck game. It was probably one of the only games she hasn't played yet since she needed another person to play with, "Have you played this game before?" Chiaki softly asks stopping in her tracks next to Nagito.

"No, but it looks fun," Nagito said, turning his head. "Oh, it's you. The girl who falls asleep all the time aha" he said giving Chiaki a soft smile to go with his soft hair and eyes.

"Yeah," Chiaki said with a soft hum. "Wanna play? I haven't played this one yet since you need 2 players and I'm usually the only one here..." Chiaki said tilting her head up to look Nagito into his eyes.

"Sure!" Nagito said widening his smile, he turned his head back to the machine and put his hand on the right side buttons and joystick. Chiaki also put her hands on the buttons and joystick, but on the left side. Chiaki inserted some coins into the slot, then proceeded to click start.

The game moved quickly, it started as challenges against bots then moved onto challenges against each other. There was a wheel of luck, which each player spun to receive a weapon. The weapons would range from close combat to long-range combat weapons, some were better than the other and would usually decide the match.

They would have decided the matches if Nagito and Chiaki were normal, somehow Nagito always got the worse weapon but won almost every round. Chiaki was dumbfounded, nobody had even gotten close to her incredible gaming skills. But somehow, Nagito beat her almost every round yet always spun a shitty weapon. When he would spin he'd let out a small sigh or make a small comment about how unlucky he was.

Chiaki was very motivated, she wanted to beat Nagito. Yet in the end, he still won.

"What. I don't get it, how?" Chiaki said as the ''GAME OVER" text soon took over the screen.

"Heh, guess I'm just lucky," Nagito said letting out a small laugh, he put his hand on his neck, scratching it.

"Again," Chiaki said forming her hands into fists and puffing her cheeks,

"What...?" Nagito asked turning his head towards Chiaki.

"I want to play against you again," Chiaki said with a serious tone and whipping her head up to face Nagito's.

"Hm, alright," Nagito said with a small smile. It was hard to take Chiaki seriously at times because of her cute appearance, but he knew she meant it. He knew she was going to try her hardest, he noticed she was going easy on him so he was excited to see her get worked up about it

About an hour had passed, it was nearing dinner time now. They had just finished their 3rd round, "What. I don't get it, how are you this good? And how are you so lucky?" Chiaki questioned crossing her arms with a puzzled look on her face.

"Eh, not really. My luck fluctuates, one moment I'll trip on air and the next I'll find a hundred yen laying on the ground," Nagito responded letting out a breathy laugh "Notice how I keep getting shitty weapons? Yet I get lucky enough to win, luck is a funny thing isn't it?".

"Hm, it's getting late...wanna grab dinner and come back after?" Chiaki said.

"Sure!" Nagito exclaimed. 

They walked out of the Time-Zone arcade and headed towards a ramen place across the street. When they ordered, they didn't have Nagito's favorite ramen. But they got a discount instead! Luck is a funny thing for Nagito, isn't it? 

After dinner they headed back to the arcade, they decided to work on some homework in the lounge area...since they had a couple of classes together they helped each other out. Soon the clock struck 9 pm, closing time. By then, they had both finished their mutual homework and were just playing a racing game together. They gathered all their stuff and walked out the door, 

"I had fun today," Chiaki said tilting her head down to look at the ground.

"Me too," Nagito says with a smile, he then reaches into his pocket grabs a small piece of paper. He scribbles something down on it and hands it to Chiaki "Call me whenever you want a challenge." Chiaki accepts the paper and slips it into her pocket. 

"Gladly," Chiaki said tilting her head up to face Nagito, they exchanged soft smiles and soft blushes and soon went their different ways. Chiaki was very happy she finally found a worthy player 2.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! 1000+ plus words, longer than my last one-shot! :) 2 fics in one day, go me!


End file.
